Calembredaines au 221 B Baker Street
by Dandysme
Summary: Textes très courts, très noirs, humour noir bien-sûr... John & Sherlock...
1. à la soupe !

**Petites histoires, drôles ou sombres, toujours noires, humour noir...**

* * *

**à la soupe !**

**.**

« OH ! MON ! DIEU ! »

John venait de hurler depuis la cuisine.

« Sherlock ? SHERLOCK ! »

Le détective daigna se lever de son fauteuil en soupirant, non as pour obéir, non, ce serait bien trop facile mais seulement parce qu'il espérait gagner une tasse de thé dans l'affaire. Il trouva John furibond, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

« Un problème, John ? »

Le médecin le fusilla du regard.

« Un problème ? Non, tu parles ! Tu t'es servi de ma mallette médicale.

\- J'ai juste emprunté une seringue et une aiguille.

\- Et je me passerai de savoir où tu t'es procuré une poche de sang... Et ça, c'est la soupière que Tante Mathilde m'a légué sur son lit de mort.

\- Hum, vraiment ?

\- Oui, et tu sais que j'y tiens. Alors, putain de bordel de merde, tu vas me dire ce que fout ce truc dedans ! »

Sherlock releva le menton et laissa courir son regard de façon désabusée.

« Ce n'est pas un truc, John. Et je ne voulais pas le laisser en évidence, j'ai aussi des manières, tu sais.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- Molly m'a dépanné. »

John se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Molly ? Alors tu demandes à Molly... oh putain !

\- N'en fais pas toute une histoire, c'est de la science.

\- Hein ?

\- De la science, John. Je t'ai trouvé un peu à l'allumage hier soir, j'ai donc testé...

\- STOP !, cria John en levant les mains. Ne dis rien, plus rien. Et tu as dix secondes pour faire disparaître ce truc de la soupière de Tante Mathilde ! »

John était blême de colère mais Sherlock avait le don d'ignorer ce genre de choses.

« Ce n'est pas un truc, John. Tu manques rudement de vocabulaire pour un médecin.

\- Très bien... tu as dix secondes POUR FAIRE DISPARAITRE CE PENIS HUMAIN ! Et je te signale aimablement que si j'ai du retard à l'allumage comme tu le dis si bien, ce n'est pas un problème d'irrigation de mes corps caverneux – jargon médical, pauvre con – mais de mon connard de mec qui me parle de cadavres en décomposition quand il me lèche le ventre ! Dix secondes, Sherlock ou je t'arrache les yeux avec une petite cuillère. »

Le détective haussa les épaules, obtempéra, prit la soupière en mains.

« John, t'as pas envie d'un pot-au-feu ?

\- TA GUEULE ! »

* * *

**Il y en aura une ou plusieurs, juste quelques mots... selon l'envie.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. Les post-it

**Inspiré d'un cadeau sur un autre fandom, juste un clin d'œil.**

* * *

**Les post-it**

**.**

_Quand John et Sherlock se font la gueule, ça finit comme ça, en post-it dans la cuisine._

_._

Où tu as mis le thé ?

_SH_

.

Dans la boite à thé.

PS : ça t'arracherait la gueule de m'adresser la parole ?

_JW_

.

la boite est vide.

_SH_

.

y'a un truc, au bout de la rue, ça s'appelle un magasin.

PS : Je suis pas ta bonne.

PS bis : Arrête de coller tes trucs partout !

_JW_

.

T'es toujours pas allé en courses

_SH_

.

élémentaire, génie de mes deux !

PS : et putain, que foutent ces doigts dans la boite à thé ?

_JW_

.

j'avais besoin d'une boite vide, elle était vide.

_SH_

.

Moi non plus, je n'ai pas trouvé de thé.

_Mycroft_

.

Bordel, ce buffet n'est pas un putain de tableau en liège !

Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez nous ?

_JW_

.

Mon frère n'habite pas là, il ne va pas répondre.

_SH_

.

je peux aller vous chercher du thé si vous voulez.

_Madame Hudson_

.

Putain Sherlock, t'as pas honte d'entraîner Madame Hudson dans tes conneries ?

Merci Madame Hudson mais je vais m'en charger.

_JW_

.

ah enfin, on aura du thé.

_SH_

.

Connard !

_JW_

.

Je viens de trouver un slip rouge emmêlé dans la chemise de Sherlock entre les coussins du canapé. Bizarre.

_Greg_

.

Damn… Pfff !

_JW_

.

Ta chambre ou la mienne ce soir ?

_SH_

.

La tienne.

_JW_

.

Oublie pas le thé.

_SH_

.

MERDEUH !

_JW_

.

J'ai acheté de la chantilly

_SH_

.

Je rentrerai pas tard.

_JW_

_._

* * *

**Et de deux...**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	3. La cuite

**Une nouvelle calembredaine, vous connaissez le principe...**

* * *

**La cuite**

**.**

« Jawwwn... Jawwwn, viens là. »

Le médecin venait de rentrer et Sherlock l'interpellait d'une voix traînante depuis le canapé dont il semblait vouloir s'extirper sans vraiment y parvenir, à plat ventre sur un accoudoir, les jambes emmêlées. John se précipita, inquiet de retrouver son ami ainsi, encore en robe de chambre et le regard fiévreux.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?

\- Naaan. »

Il suffit de renifler l'haleine du détective pour comprendre.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es bourré ?

\- …

\- Et ne me fais pas tes yeux de cocker, je vois bien que t'es complètement déchiré, tu sens le whisky à plein nez !

\- …

\- Sherlock ?

\- Moui ? »

John soupira bruyamment. Entre la volonté de le regarder agoniser en bavant sur le sol – le souvenir aviné d'Harry s'imposa de lui-même – et l'aider à se recoucher, il choisit de se comporter en docteur responsable, soucieux du confort d'un autre humain, autant que Sherlock puisse être qualifié ainsi.

Il regonfla le coussin et l'empoigna sous un bras.

« Allez Sherlock, relève-toi un peu et tu vas te coucher convenablement. »

Il tira, jura et au bout d'un effort démentiel, son ami était enfin debout, le regardant en baissant les yeux, son équilibre plus que précaire.

« Tu veux que je t'amène jusqu'à ton lit ?

\- Meuh non, je peux... y aller seul. »

Il redressa le menton, leva un pied... et tomba en avant, John n'eut que le temps de le réceptionner, trébuchant à moitié sous le poids mort.

« Bordel Sherlock, redresse-toi ! »

Mais au lieu de ça, un demi-tour de valse alcoolisée plus tard, John s'étalait sur le sofa, écrasé par le poids du détective, totalement amorphe.

« Ouch ! Lève-toi, tu m'écrases ! »

Mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouva avec un Sherlock qui redressait seulement la tête, le regard flou rivé droit dans le sien. John fronça les sourcils.

« Sherlock, t'es avec moi, là ?

\- Moui...

\- Alors bouge !

\- Non.

\- Hein ? Dis-donc, tu me prends pour un oreiller ? Tu sais que d'habitude, t'es chiant, ben là, t'es pire ! »

Sherlock sourit. Et abaissa son visage. Très près.

« Tu fous quoi, là ?

\- Rien, je me demande juste... quel goût peut avoir ta bouche. »

John eut un rire nerveux, toujours bloqué sous son ami.

« T'as vachement plus d'humour quand t'es bourré. Allez, assez rigolé, laisse-moi me dégager. »

Mais au lieu de répondre, Sherlock s'abaissa encore, John se tendit – _Bordel, je ne suis pas gay – _et son souffle se coupa quand il sentit des lèvres caressantes sur les siennes. Puis la pointe d'une langue en redessina les contours, doucement, tendrement, un fantôme de baiser.

_Je ne suis pas gay mais il embrasse bien, ce con !_

Et John se laissa aller, oublieux du reste du monde. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'elle-même, accueillant sa consœur alors qu'une douce chaleur s'insinuait au creux de son ventre.

« Bonjour petit frère, je dérange peut-être ? »

_C'est la voix de Mycroft ? PUTAIN ! C'EST LA VOIX DE MYCROFT ET SON FRERE A SA LANGUE DANS MA BOUCHE ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !_

Et aussitôt, Sherlock se releva d'un bond, laissant John vautré sur le canapé, les joues rouges, le souffle court.

« Mycroft, salua Sherlock de loin, toujours un déplaisir. Que nous vaut ta funeste venue ?

\- Une affaire de la la plus haute importance dont je dois te parler en privé.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher à John.

\- En effet... »

L'air plein de sous-entendu fit encore plus rougir le médecin, encore une comme ça et sa tête allait exploser comme une cocotte minute.

« Bien, je vous laisse vous... rajuster, je vous attends dans la voiture. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta l'appartement. Sherlock secoua la tête, l'air pincé.

« Il a le don de m'énerver.

\- Et de te faire dessaouler. T'es pas bourré, nom de dieu ! »

Le détective gratifia son ami du plus beau des sourires face à une rage difficilement contenue.

« Menthe. »

John eut un instant de pause.

« Que... quoi, menthe ?

\- Ta bouche avait un goût de menthe, et de tabac. Lucky Strike.

\- Euh oui... j'ai croisé Greg, il avait une nouvelle marque de cigarettes, des ''convertibles'', y'a une capsule de menthol, tu la craques ou pas, selon si tu veux fumer nature ou... mentholé... »

_Merde et c'est moi qui me sens gêné maintenant, c'est le bouquet. Argh !_

« Et donc, tu as fumé ?

\- J'ai tiré deux tafs, pour voir la différence.

\- Bien. »

Sherlock fila à grands pas vers sa chambre.

« Je vais m'habiller, Mycroft attend. »

John, à peine remis de ses émotions, se secoua, une ampoule semblant s'allumer dans son cerveau. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et croisa les bras, parlant fort pour être sûr d'être entendu.

« Dis Sherlock, j'ai deux théories.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Alors soit tu étais si en manque que tu as voulu ''goûter'' une cigarette, soit tu as cru que j'avais embrassé une fumeuse.

\- On y va ? », se contenta de demander le génie en enfilant son manteau.

John le suivit, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Et tout en dévalant l'escalier, Sherlock répondit enfin.

« Pas une fumeuse, je savais que Graham avait changé de cigarettes.

\- Et je ne suis pas gay. Mais tu as cru... que j'avais flirté avec Lestrade ?

\- Hum... »

John, sous le choc, allait répondre quand il croisa le regard de Mycroft, adossé à sa voiture et qui les regardait de son air inquisiteur, le sourire à peine esquissé. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

_La journée va être longue. Mycroft, j'en ai une bien bonne : votre frère n'est pas si puceau qu'il en a l'air... et... il se pourrait bien qu'il soit jaloux !_

John s'installa avec un sourire béat sur la banquette arrière, tout compte fait, cette journée était parfaite ! Et bizarre mais ça, c'était l'habitude.

**FIN**

* * *

**Au plaisir...**


	4. L'entretien d'embauche

**Texte inspiré de ''Topito . com ''**

* * *

**L'entretien d'embauche**

**.**

**.**

Sherlock était dans son fauteuil en train de lire quand il vit John entrer dans le salon en train de nouer sa cravate sur sa chemise blanche, endimanché dans son costume usé. Pour une fois qu'il ne portait pas un de ses pulls immondes, sa curiosité fut de suite aiguisée.

« Tu vas quelque part, John ? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est au moins la dixième fois que je te dis que j'ai un entretien d'embauche ce matin !

\- Oh, oui... idée totalement ridicule mais si tu y tiens... »

Le détective sembla se désintéresser de lui en replongeant dans son bouquin. John secoua la tête. Cette conversation, encore ?

« Sherlock, je ne suis qu'un simple mortel et en tant que tel, il faut de l'argent pour vivre.

\- Eh bien, travaille pour moi.

\- Et sur quoi ? Voilà trois semaines que tu refuses toute enquête et la prochaine que tu prendras, on ne sera même pas payés car elle sera tellement génialissimement meurtrière que ça suffira à te nourrir ! Et en plus, hors de question que tu sois mon patron.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne couche pas avec mes supérieurs. Donc, c'est ou mon corps ou ma totale dévotion au métier de détective. »

Sherlock plissa les yeux et laissa passer d'interminables secondes. Si longues que John commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il faisait passer ses enquêtes avant leur relation ? Il en serait bien capable cet enf...

« Bonne chance pour ton nouveau poste. », se contenta de dire le petit génie d'un air détaché. Et cette fois, le médecin sourit.

OoO

John avait la gorge sèche, il avait absolument besoin de cet emploi sans aucune envie de le prendre. Dès que Sherlock le sifflerait, il le suivrait et dans ces conditions, difficile de garder un travail. Après l'excuse ''je suis malade'', ''ma grand-mère est morte'' (deux fois ce mois-ci mais la première était une fausse alerte), ''le chat de ma grand-mère est mort'' (pauvre bête, il meurt encore plus souvent que sa maîtresse), au bout d'un moment, le médecin retrouvait la case chômage sans indemnité et son compte exsangue. Cette fois, il fallait que ça marche et le détective devrait se passer de lui, et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se voyaient plus.

Et surtout, depuis qu'ils étaient amants, toujours l'un avec l'autre de jour comme de nuit, ils allaient finir par s'entre-tuer. Oui, c'était une sage décision de prendre quelques distances, pour leur bien à tous deux.

John était assis en face du DRH, un grand homme au costume élégant dans cette clinique miteuse. Il postulait pour un poste aux consultations d'urgence, des heures à n'en plus finir pour un salaire à peine décent mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire le difficile.

« Alors, dîtes-moi Docteur Watson, selon vous, quel serait votre plus gros défaut ? »

John s'éclaircit la voix. Première question idiote. Soit.

« Eh bien, je dirais perfectionniste. _(avec faible résistance à la connerie mais je prends sur moi, __là__). »_

Le DRH griffonna quelque chose puis releva la tête.

« Vous aimez travailler en équipe ? »

\- En tant que médecin, c'est primordial. Sans mes collègues, je ne suis personne._ ( Sans Sherlock, je ne serais pas assistant détective.)_

L'homme griffonna encore, l'air passablement ennuyé. Puis les questions se succédèrent.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous travailler chez nous ?

\- Un rêve de gosse, travailler dans une petite structure familiale loin des hôpitaux-usines_. __(__parce que je n'ai plus une thune, tête de nœud !) »_

« N'êtes-vous pas trop qualifié pour ce poste ?

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. _(le contraire te dérange pas non plus, abruti.) »_

« Considérez-vous votre parcours comme cohérent ?

\- Mes expériences sont multiples, je peux m'adapter à toutes les situations._ (et je ne bronche même plus quand je trouve une tête dans le frigo à côté du beurre. Je fais ma tartine sans même y penser, __finger in the nose__.) »_

« Pourquoi avoir quitté votre précédent emploi ?

\- Hum... (_parce qu'on m'a viré car j__'__étais souvent absent à cause de Sherlock... avec qui je travaille exclusivement depuis... et que je vais sans doute fini__r__ par buter tellement il peut être insupportable)_... j'avais besoin d'un nouveau challenge.

« Quel étaient vos rapports avec votre chef précédent ?

\- Cordiaux, sans souci _(et hautement sexuel... quand je n'ai pas envie de lui défoncer le crâne avec un objet contondant)_

« Vous avez des passe-temps ?

\- Oui, quelques-uns. Je lis beaucoup_ (le blog sur les cendres de cigarettes est tout bonnement fascinant)_, je courre _(après des assassins)_, j'aime découvrir Londres, je ne m'en lasse pas _(by night, derrière des assassins... et le sexe, oui, ça occupe pas mal de mon temps libre...)_

« Pourquoi devrions-nous vous engager ?

\- J'ai mis une cravate. _(__Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? __Putain, Sherlock, sors de ce corps !) »_

« Une petite dernière, pour la route. Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez, vraiment, à cet instant précis ?

\- Travailler pour vous. _(une pipe, bordel, une pipe !) »_

John était à bout de nerfs. Quand enfin le DRH le libéra sur une poignée de main molassonne, le médecin se précipita dans la rue et héla un taxi. Il avait le poste mais avant ça, une autre urgence le ramenait à Baker Street. Il commencerait demain, voilà, demain, c'était parfait.

* * *

**J'ai parfois un peu honte de ce que je publie...**


End file.
